


《工作守則》

by AKIRA0116



Series: 《生死若是有命》 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 靈感來自漫畫《死亡清掃人》。
Relationships: 杏子／青先生
Series: 《生死若是有命》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567987





	《工作守則》

一. 佩戴工作證，到埗後先作自我介紹，再向客人確認已選服務內容。其後必須保持沉默直至工作結束。

今天的工作地點在城郊的一幢小別墅。

陰雨綿綿，杏子特意比平日提早了十分鐘出門。  
他心裏清楚知道，儘管工作守則中沒有訂明禁止遲到，他面對的每一位客人都無法，也沒有時間等待那看起來微不足道的一分鐘。  
距離約定時間還有十五分鐘，正想伸手按門鈴，門內已傳出一聲輕輕的「請進」。  
大門沒有上鎖，杏子一扭手把就進去了。  
杏子早就對多數客人都喜歡如風如霧地突然出現習以為常，他脫下沾泥的鞋子，換上室內鞋走進去。  
大門正對著可容二人並肩通過的走廊，與客廳相接的地方放了張安樂椅，坐著一個人。  
對照手上的資料，杏子應該稱對方為青先生。  
把今早從市場採購的食材和器具放在一旁，今天的工作正式開始。

二. 客人已接受身體檢查，確保並無傳染性疾病。若客人拒絕進行身體接觸，請各員工遵守執行。

「請替我把頭髮梳起來。」

綜合前輩的忠告和杏子自己的經驗，大多數客人都有不同的癖好。即使會妨礙他們的工作，作為服務者也沒有要求客人合作妥協的權力，「盡最大可能完成任務」，是每個員工入職前簽署的職務要求的第一條。  
客廳的窗簾拉得緊密，即使是太陽高掛的日子只怕也不會比現在光亮多少。  
除了青先生坐著的安樂椅和一張腐朽得掉了一地木屑的餐桌外，就只有少量類似相框之類的物件散落在地面。  
杏子靜默地替客人梳理像垂柳一樣流淌在椅背的頭髮。  
青先生的頭髮是白色的。在屋裏唯一開著的地線燈的微橘燈光渲暈下，杏子發現它們並不如常人般健康，柔順，甚至透出了枯啞的灰白色。  
他編了一條三股辮，用自備的黃色絲帶束好，輕輕搭在青先生左肩。  
然後，他用戴著白色薄手套的手撥開蓋在青先生臉上的大片瀏海。  
他並不感驚訝，這種缺乏生氣的眼睛，從第一天上班開始已不知見過多少次，這大概可以算是他們的客人的一種特色吧。  
他們可有對上視線？想是沒有吧。  
青先生睜著毫無焦點的瞳孔注視著杏子，嘗試用自以為較和藹的眼神和硬是牽動嘴角擠出的笑容表達謝意，卻不知自己早在許多個世紀前就無法再把視線聚焦在任何事物上了。  
『他編的三股辮真好看。』  
杏子的手腕突然被輕輕握著。  
他對上對方的臉，為了禮貌起見，長時間注視客人的臉或身體部位是不被允許的，所以他的目光僅僅對上青先生的眼睛一秒就移到別處。  
需要保持沉默的他無法主動詢問客人的要求，只能等待青先生開口。  
青先生脫下了他的手套。  
骨節過於分明的手指觸及之處，無一不像被強硬浸入冰水中一樣。倘若仔細看的話，甚至可以看到一絲絲寒氣透過指尖溢出，侵入他的身體。  
「好久沒感受過人類的體溫了。」

三. 客人可按需要購買各種服務套餐，確認訂單後不可更改或追加。如有需要，請選擇尊貴套餐。

青先生選擇的是最貴的尊貴套餐。

至於有多貴呢？杏子不知道。  
包含價格的服務表只有和客人接洽的高層才會有，杏子和前輩們不過是按上層傳達下來的工作指引做事。  
杏子把輕得嚇人的青先生抱到餐桌旁。  
像風吹雪落肩一樣，不動聲色，了無痕跡。  
按照青先生的要求，杏子做了四菜一湯的午飯，並站在青先生旁一口一口餵他。  
彎下腰，耐心地等待客人咀嚼，咽下，再張嘴要求下一口。  
理應是不必再進食了，但出乎意料的，許多客人都會要求服務者為他們準備飯菜。  
在素色襯衫包裹下的瘦削身體，散發著一種受潮木材的氣味。青先生的嘴角已經泛白，乾枯的唇瓣勉強帶一絲暗紅色。  
杏子靠近，用小號湯匙把飯菜送到青先生嘴裏。  
張口的當下，劇烈得連杏子也有點抵受不住的腐爛惡臭自青先生身體內裏撲鼻而來。  
作為服務者的專業操守令杏子在一瞬間調適過來，他暗自明白，默默繼續工作。  
如何面對如此情況仍悠然自處，是新人入職的必經階段，更何況杏子已經處理過好幾份工作了。  
看著青先生把菜咽進去，杏子替他盛了一碗湯。  
「杏子。」  
他的手還停留在半空，從家帶來的黃色小鍋冒著熱氣，在他帶痂的手上覆上一層溫熱的小水珠。  
「能讓我靠在你的懷裏嗎？」

四. 在套餐包含的服務範圍內儘量滿足客人的要求。如有特殊事件發生，在客人無法解決或無意願解決的情況下，請知會總台。

也許，這就和逗弄貓咪一樣吧。

公司辦公室旁邊的建築工地養了些小貓咪，同事工餘時總不忘逗玩一番。  
杏子不太有小動物緣，只偶爾幫忙處理貓食和買點小餅乾。  
毛茸茸富有彈性的，柔軟溫熱充滿生命力的軀體，依偎在人類懷裏，撒嬌般蹭著，發出嗚咽一樣的叫聲，享受人類的撫摸，還有喜愛。  
『好冷。』  
忍受著比方才放大了數十倍的刺骨寒冷，杏子看著快要交纏在一起的十指，他比青先生的要來得紅潤許多的指尖，透著健康信息的粉紅指甲。  
按青先生的要求，杏子坐在那張安樂椅上，讓青先生躺倚在自己懷裏。  
懷中人比他高些許，他輕輕把青先生的肩頭挪到可以讓自己窩著的位置，雙手穿過青先生腋下環抱著那僅得一握的腰。  
杏子輕按著青先生的手，恍然不知自己帶著溫暖人氣的手指有多麼令人沉醉，他撫過青先生隆起的手骨，清晰可見的血管中流動著青灰青灰的血液，在流經骨頭四周時像河流一樣分成兩支，看著甚是觸目驚心。  
他揉得認真，即使青先生悄悄移近他的臉旁磨蹭了一下也不知曉。  
「你們總是這樣縱容每一位客人嗎？」  
耳畔觸及一片冰冷，杏子回過神來，仿佛青先生那對沒有焦距的眼睛正注視著自己。青先生又再蹭了一下，唇瓣在杏子臉頰擦過。兩人的姿勢甚是親蜜，若被旁人看見怕是會被誤會。  
杏子搖了搖頭。  
他知道許多客人都喜歡接近熱源，自己因為體溫高的緣故也曾被稱讚過數次，但像青先生這樣要求的還是第一次。  
「也許你是不一樣的。」杏子聽到輕笑著的回答，他默不作聲，從手背轉為按摩前臂。  
他們就這樣坐了整個下午，窗外下著雨，天色比今早好不了多少，角落的燈泡半明半滅，屋裏的氣氛有點幽深，杏子聽青先生呢喃著瑣碎的話，沙啞卻溫和的嗓音好好的撫慰著他的心。  
大概自己的體溫也在悄悄地撫慰著青先生的心吧，杏子想。  
外頭的雨聲漸趨嘈雜，甚至夾雜著雷聲，天色頓時變得灰暗。  
門外突然傳來三下敲門聲。  
來者敲得並不用力，卻足以在被雨聲隆罩的屋子裏聽得清清楚楚。  
杏子心底有點不安，這種不安也很快的得到證實。  
「只是一些雜碎而已，不用擔心。他們進不來的。」大概是進不來的。  
青先生並沒有要移動的意味，杏子只好維持方才的動作，一邊在心中做好聯絡總台的準備。  
雨下得更大了。敲門聲絲毫沒有退卻，反而變得急促暴躁起來。  
甚至蔓延至被窗簾掩蓋著的窗上。  
窗關得緊密，但杏子還是在昏暗中看到窗簾開始晃動起來。  
他知道那裏流動著他看不到的，黑色邪氣。  
他們已經進來了。  
「杏子，只怕你的工作就要在這裏結束了。」  
青先生苦笑著說，徑直從杏子懷裏掙脫開來，卻在雙腳觸地的瞬間頹然倒下，杏子立時伸手扶著他。  
雖然看不見，但這個空間中突如其來的壓迫感告訴他，結界怕是已經失效了，他們都進來了，而且為數不少。  
他也知道正嘗試掙開自己錮制的青先生心裏在想什麼。  
杏子看見他們腳下纏繞了不少已現形的黑氣，正隨著小腿向上延進。  
心裏暗知不妙，過去的經驗告訴他，那可是來噬魂的。  
杏子嘆了一口氣，一把把青先生緊緊護在懷裏。  
來不及通知總台了。他伸出右手。  
他沒有看見，在自己伸出右手，手腕處浮現朱色圖騰的一瞬，青先生的瞳孔猶如抓住什麼稀世珍寶一樣，映出了暖黃色的光芒。

五. 任務結束後請立刻離開服務地點，並回總台打卡。每次服務時間為最多二十四小時。

杏子想不到青先生的情況已經到了如此惡劣的地步。

待事情處理好天已經黑透了，杏子把早已體力透支的青先生抱回房間，用小湯匙喂他喝蜜水。  
「抱歉。」  
青先生艱難地抬起手撫他的臉頰。  
「看來是我太高估自己了，你有沒有傷到哪裏？」  
語調平淡卻飽含滿滿的內疚，杏子聽了心底更是一陣難過，有什麼值得道歉的？都已經到如斯田地了。  
「是呀，都到了這地步了。」杏子使勁地搖了搖頭，青先生卻讀懂了他的心裏話。  
他拉下貼在自己臉上的手，緊緊握在掌心，卻怎麼也捂不走那快要痛徹心扉的寒冷。  
「想來你也看出來了，我已經許久沒進食了。」青先生別過頭，看向不時映進途經車輛燈光的窗戶。  
「太累了不是嗎？雖然比起人類在戰爭中殘害同胞沾得的血腥來得乾淨，可我們不也是在行同樣不義的事麼？」  
「說了為了生存，多麼冠冕堂皇的理由。」  
青先生的手顫抖著，說這番話的時候仿佛帶些咬牙切齒的憤怒，更多的是不甘、無奈。  
「你會懂得我的，對不對。」青先生驀然轉過頭來，直視著杏子雙目。刹那間那雙了無生氣的眼睛像有了靈魂一樣，從深處冒出光來，話雖輕，卻硬是筆直地刺進杏子心裏。  
「你知道我有多麼羨慕你嗎？當我發現來的居然是你的時候，心裏有多高興嗎？」即使那是個稍有不慎就會灰飛煙滅甚至無法輪迴的場合，但青先生卻勾起了極其幸福的微笑。  
心臟像被什麼猛地撞擊著，淚水從杏子的臉上滑下。他知道，他們都困了太久了。  
被所謂的命運，所謂的宿命。  
他多想告訴青先生，告訴他的那些客人們，我知道，我都知道，然後給予他們一個截然不同的來生，比如，成為人類。  
想到這裏，杏子的淚更是如斷了線的珠子一樣，無論如何擦掉，下一秒又會再滿溢出來。  
「不要難過也不用怕，一切都快結束了，我也不會對你起什麼心思。」  
「就這樣陪著我好嗎？」

——————————————————————————

青先生的房間是屋裏日照最強的地方，也許對青先生來說，這會是最好的結局吧。  
他是何等的渴望陽光。  
杏子沒有睡著，他緊握著青先生的手，坐了一整晚。  
晨曦來臨，該是一天之中最象徵生命萌芽的一刻，但睡在自己身旁的人卻要在溫暖的陽光下迎接終結。  
「焉知這不是新的開始呢。」他看著一點點嫩黃在窗邊偷溜進來，不捨地鬆開兩人交纏的整晚的十指。  
青先生笑了，微彎的唇縫吐著絲絲白色寒氣，卻是杏子見過最好看的笑容。  
杏子彎下腰來，嘴唇輕吻在青先生額上，接著下一秒把右手緊貼在上面。  
青先生這回看得確切，還是昨天下午那個朱色的圖騰，閃著溫暖的金色光芒，透過杏子的手緩緩注入他的體內，直至充滿他整個胸腔。  
腦海裏浮現出一個似曾相識的複雜陣法，看向杏子，只見對方對自己頷了頷首，青先生頓時一陣鼻酸，臉上一股暖流流過，他發現自己居然流淚了。  
「他們都說，你一向善待客人，到我自己親身經歷了，才知道你是真心疼惜我們。」  
杏子收回手，自上而下在他臉上擦過，合上他的眼也為他擦掉淚痕，然後別過頭去，走到窗前停下。  
「謝謝你，最後的禮物我很喜歡。」  
空氣中飄散著細微的，抽泣的聲音。  
「把窗簾拉開吧。」

『再見了。』

第一百八十四號客人，歸檔完成。


End file.
